


What am I going to do with you?

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fanarwork, M/M, Minors do not enter, NSFW Fanart, Persian Snaffle Bit, Pony Play, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: NSFW Fanarts for the fanfic The Coin of his Shame, by Esteliel.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Coin of His Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720177) by [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel). 



Another one coming soon! 😇


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS PONY-PLAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another commission based on this amazing fic. I can't remember which chapter is so please, check it out and let me know when you find it... 😇


End file.
